


Fa che non sia

by Deb1989



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Pre-Hunger Games, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deb1989/pseuds/Deb1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal momento in cui le ho lanciato il pane, non passa giorno che non la osservi. [...]<br/>Non conosco quasi nessuno, non sono brava a stringere amicizie, ma so chi non voglio che venga chiamato. Non se lo merita. Non dopo ciò che ha fatto l'anno scorso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fa che non sia

  
  
Dal momento in cui le ho lanciato il pane, non passa giorno che non la osservi.   
È più forte di me, ogni volta sento la sua presenza. Non so se il mio subconscio la cerca tra le altre persone o cosa, sta di fatto che voglio guardarla.   
A volte lei se ne accorge e i nostri sguardi si incrociano per un istante, prontamente scosto lo sguardo sapendo di fare una figura da idiota. Chissà cosa pensa? Che sono uno stupido? Probabilmente è così.   
Quest'anno ho compiuto dodici anni e l'ansia mi pervade, ma dentro la boccia ci sarà solo un minuscolo pezzo di carta con il mio nome. È impossibile che venga scelto.   
Sto in piedi, diritto sulla schiena, con lo stomaco che si contorce dalla paura, ma so che non la provo per me.   
Non voglio che venga scelta lei, Katniss. Non potrei sopportarlo. Perché, poi? Perché non potrei più osservarla? Non voglio che muoia, però. Non è giusto.   
«Come al solito, prima le signore», afferma colei che manderà al macello un ragazzo ed una ragazza, vestita in modo sgargiante ed indossando una parrucca assurdamente ridicola.   
I muscoli della mia schiena si irrigidiscono ed il mio cuore comincia a martellarmi nel petto, frenetico.   
_Fa che non sia Katniss, fa che non sia Katniss_. Mi ripeto nella mente a mo' di preghiera.   
Mi rilasso soltanto quando sento che non è il suo nome quello che è stato pronunciato.   
Ora andrà tutto bene perché non sarà Katniss a finire dentro l'arena.   
  
Soltanto un anno prima, morivo di fame. Mia madre non si era ancora ripresa dalla morte di mio padre, non che ora stia così tanto meglio, ma almeno parla, mangia e cerca di comportarsi come una madre quantomeno decente.   
Questa mattina mi ha preparato un vestito per poter officiare alla mietitura. Non voglio essere scelta, ma so che, se quest'anno non verrò sorteggiata, la mia sorte potrà non essere a mio favore nel futuro.   
Non appena ho potuto, ho richiesto la possibilità di avere un sussidio alimentare e quindi il mio nome ha più probabilità di uscire.   
Quando la tipa stramba che è sul palco chiama qualcuno che non è me, non mi rilasso. Non sono ancora pronta per farlo.   
Non conosco quasi nessuno, non sono brava a stringere amicizie, ma so chi non voglio che venga chiamato. Non se lo merita. Non dopo ciò che ha fatto l'anno scorso.   
So di non averlo ancora ringraziato, anche se ci ho provato, davvero! Il fatto è che non sono brava in queste cose. Il figlio dei Mellark si è spinto da compassione, gli facevo pena, come posso presentarmi davanti a lui e dirgli: «ehy, grazie per avermi lanciato il pane, mi hai salvato la vita!» Preferirei mille volte sotterrarmi, anche se so che sarebbe giusto ed educato farlo.   
Come se non bastasse, spesso lo scopro a guardarmi. Sicuramente pensa a quanto sia maleducata e patetica, visto che ancora, a distanza di un anno, non sono riuscita a sdebitarmi con lui. Il fatto è che questo mio debito è così grande da non poter essere annullato.   
Ogni volta che lo guardo a mia volta, però, lui distoglie lo sguardo e, quando capita, vorrei andargli incontro per dirgli di smettere di fissarmi così, che mi imbarazza da morire, ma se lo facessi, dovrei parlargli e ringraziarlo. Non voglio parlargli, quindi mi lascio osservare, cercando di ignorare le mie guance andare a fuoco per quanto intensi sono i suoi occhi addosso a me, o forse è solo un'impressione.   
«Ed ora passiamo ai maschietti!»   
Lo cerco con la coda dell'occhio, sembra rilassato. Ma certo, lui è figlio di un commerciante, non ha bisogno di chiedere sussidi, il suo nome non compare nella boccia per più di una volta.   
Mi irrigidisco io per lui, però, quando Effie torna davanti al microfono con il nome di chi andrà contro la morte.   
_Fa che non sia Mellark_ , mi ripeto più e più volte nella mente, trattenendo il respiro. Espiro nel momento in cui sento che non è stato sorteggiato.   
Siamo riusciti a scamparla durante la nostra prima mietitura.   
I due prescelti sono sul palco e si stringono la mano. Dicono i loro nomi che non mi preoccupo di imparare, tanto tra poco moriranno, e finalmente possiamo tornarcene a casa.   
Forse non l'avrò ringraziato, e mai lo farò, ma almeno oltre alla sua famiglia ci sarà sempre qualcuno che si preoccuperà che lui non venga scelto: me.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> E niente, mi piaceva scrivere di come, durante la loro prima mietitura, tutti e due pensassero all’altro. xD  
> Per motivi diversi, certo, ma comunque era destino. u.u   
> Non so se effettivamente è accaduto qualcosa del genere, nei libri non ne fanno parola, ma non è così inverosimile, no?!  
> Spero che i personaggi siano IC e che la storia non abbia fatto troppo schifo. xD


End file.
